Algo especial
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Ben, Jane, Lonnie y Doug reciben un regalo inesperado por parte de los VK.


Ben, Lonnie, Jane y Doug se miraron incómodamente entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

Había pasado casi un año desde el incidente en el que Maléfica casi escapaba y los niños villanos o VK, que era como todo el mundo llamaba a Mal, Jay, Carlos y Evie, los habían reunido en esa habitación tras decirles que iban a entregarles algo especial.

Por supuesto, había muchas definiciones de especial. Podrían haber conseguido entradas para un balneario donde pasar un fin de semana los ocho juntos o estar preparando una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que habían logrado mantener sus relaciones a flote por tanto tiempo.

El problema era que, tras casi una hora y media de espera, sus especulaciones se habían vuelto muy inverosímiles. Jane temía que solo les estuviesen haciendo esperar para cortar con ellos, Lonnie se preguntaba si alguno de ellos deseaba salir del armario y estaba preparándose para decírselo, Doug cuestionó la posibilidad de que estuviesen preparando un portal a la Isla de los Perdidos para evacuar a los hijos de los demás villanos y Ben pensó por un segundo que quizá habían decidido que era el momento de perder sus respectivas virginidades antes de intentar eliminar la idea de su cabeza porque consideraba que era demasiado pronto para eso.

Finalmente llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltándolos. Ben tragó saliva y la abrió, suspirando aliviado al ver que los cuatro todavía estaban vestidos antes de fijarse en un cuaderno que Mal llevaba entre sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era, pero Jane se le adelantó.

—Carlos, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó a su novio. Su madre, el Hada Madrina, no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con el hijo de Cruella de Vil, pero todo el mundo en la escuela había visto la relación venir desde lejos ya que sus personalidades eran similares y, por tanto, entendían perfectamente cómo se sentía el otro.

—Algo que nos costó mucho recuperar —afirmó Carlos antes de sonreírle—. Aunque fue gracioso ver las caras que nuestros padres pusieron cuando descubrieron que estábamos en la isla.

—¿Fuisteis a la Isla de los Perdidos? —preguntó Doug con incredulidad, un sentimiento compartido por sus tres compañeros. Tenían buenas razones para ello, dado que la única forma de que hubiesen logrado llegar a la isla y volver tan rápido era usando magia, algo ilegal en Áuradon. Por otro lado, el rey Bestia y el Hada Madrina, quienes habían instaurado esas normas, habían hecho la vista gorda cuando Mal había usado un hechizo para capturar a su madre cuando esta había escapado, por lo que era posible que, si realmente era necesario que sacasen ese cuaderno de la isla, lo hiciesen de nuevo si recibían una explicación que considerasen razonable.

—Bueno..., no habíamos podido llevárnoslo cuando nos trasladaron aquí, así que tuvimos que coger la limusina real y hechizarla de forma que esta y el puente que creó para permitirnos llegar a la misma no fuese tan visible. Lo habríamos hecho antes, pero necesitábamos que Jay se sacase el carné de conducir primero y, hasta hace poco, el Hada Madrina no nos sacaba un ojo de encima —admitió Evie, la hija de la Reina Malvada, a su novio mientras ambos ignoraban la reacción de Ben al descubrir que se habían llevado el coche. El padre y los tíos de Doug, los enanos que habían ayudado a Blancanieves, tampoco aprobaban su relación, pero, tras deliberar por horas, habían decidido que una fruta sana podía nacer de un árbol podrido, aceptando que Evie no era su madre y que no era justo que la tratasen como tal.

—¿Es tan importante? —cuestionó Lonnie, la hija de Mulán y Shang, con curiosidad. La libreta no tenía nada que resaltase el valor que los VK parecían darle, pero Chad Azul había enseñado a todo el mundo a no juzgar un libro por su portada.

Chad, el hijo de la Cenicienta y el rey Azul, era uno de los chicos más atractivos de la Academia de Áuradon, la escuela secundaria a la que los ocho acudían, y el mayor imbécil en todo el reino, como sus compañeros habían descubierto cuando este había tratado de salir con Lonnie para vengarse de Evie cuando esta decidió que Doug era mejor partido. Su intención había sido pelear contra Jay para ver quién se quedaba con ella, pero este último había ganado cuando le permitió elegir a Lonnie y esta le había dado una patada en las pelotas al idiota antes de besar al hijo de Jafar.

Ese incidente había terminado con los tres en el despacho de la madre de Jane, que también era la directora de la academia. Tras hablar con los testigos y descubrir que Chad había seducido a otras chicas para que hiciesen sus deberes por él y solo intentó hacer lo mismo con Evie porque las demás se habían empezado a dar cuenta de que las estaba usando, esta lo había suspendido. Los padres de Chad habían estado muy decepcionados con él mientras que Mulán, tras escuchar las razones de su hija para actuar de esa forma, les había ofrecido una pequeña sonrisa antes de decirle a Lonnie que pensaba enseñarle un truco o dos que había aprendido antes de empezar a salir con su padre.

La mayor parte de los habitantes de Áuradon se sorprendieron al descubrir que, aparentemente, Mulán no creía que permitir a su hija salir con el hijo de un villano fuese algo malo, aunque Jay creía que lo hacía porque no sentía ningún rencor particular hacia su padre.

—Sí, dado que, si nuestros padres hiciesen caso a lo que está escrito en sus páginas, no tendríais posibilidades de pararlos —admitió Jay, dejándolos en silencio mientras se preguntaban qué sería. ¿Un libro de hechizos cuyo contenido podía destruir el mundo entero? ¿Se podría reescribir la realidad con ella?

—Antes de que os asustéis, son los resultados de una investigación que hicimos cuando eramos más jóvenes —explicó Mal tratando de calmarlos—. Habíamos crecido alrededor de villanos contando historias sobre cómo fueron derrotados todo el tiempo y decidimos hacer una guía con consejos útiles para no cometer sus mismos errores.

Viendo que los cuatro habían palidecido, Mal suspiró con frustración.

—Es un regalo de buena voluntad para que vosotros y vuestros padres os pongáis a pensar en cómo de distintas habrían sido vuestras vidas si nuestros padres hubiesen pensado antes de actuar —explicó antes de entregarle el cuaderno a Ben, quien lo abrió de inmediato y palideció todavía más al pensar en posibilidades como Gastón simplemente disparando a su padre en la primera oportunidad en lugar de atacarlo por detrás o Maléfica criando a la princesa Aurora como a su propia hija antes de enviarla a matar a sus padres biológicos, todas las cuales estaban descritas al detalle como ejemplos. Sus compañeros tenían pensamientos similares tras mirar por encima de su hombro y leer esas reglas tan simples pero que resultarían en su perdición si sus enemigos las conociesen.

—Esto... No pretendíais hacer todo esto con nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ben finalmente.

—Muchos hijos desean ser como sus padres y nosotros no eramos distintos —admitió Mal antes de sonreírle—. Por otro lado, eso cambió cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nunca nos querrían como otra cosa que extensiones de sí mismos.

—Cuando escribimos esto todavía creíamos que aprobarían algo que hiciésemos, por lo que decidimos aprender de sus errores para que, si alguna vez salíamos de la isla y decidíamos conquistar los Estados Unidos de Áuradon, no os subestimásemos y perdiésemos porque teníais suerte, magia o simplemente nuestra arrogancia de vuestra parte —explicó Evie antes de preguntarles si tenían alguna duda.

En la siguiente hora la guía consiguió doce nuevas páginas de consejos mientras los ocho discutían sus contenidos y ofrecían posibles escenarios. Esa noche Ben, que llevaba casi un año siendo rey de Áuradon, le prestaría la libreta a sus predecesores, sus padres Bella y Bestia, para ver qué pensaban al respecto y estos empezarían a aconsejarle posibles medidas para limitar futuros problemas, que incluían aumentar la seguridad en torno a la Isla de los Perdidos y, si estos estaban dispuestos, traer a Áuradon a todos los niños que se encontraban en la misma.

Nadie tenía dudas de que otros niños y adolescentes de la Isla de los Perdidos habían llegado a conclusiones similares a las de los VK, por lo que era necesaria su inserción en la sociedad fuera de la prisión de sus padres para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

Después de todo, los VK tenían razón sobre las razones por las que habían ganado la primera vez y lo último que los Estados Unidos de Áuradon necesitaban era que el descendiente de un villano decidiese seguir el mismo camino que sus padres, ya que, si aprendía de los errores de su predecesor, derrotarlo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo habitual.


End file.
